Sakuno and WHO!
by SnowRider14
Summary: Sakuno's parents are back and they both have a certain boy in mind for their daughter, her grandmother also has another boy in mind but just WHO is it that she would choose? Done!
1. The argument

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Mr and Mrs Ryuuzaki aren't normal parents, it is because of their very different personalities, one serious and the other an eccentric that Sumire Ryuuzaki decided to keep Sakuno Ryuuzaki in case her granddaughter gets influence by them too. But every few months or so, her parents would come and stay with Sumire Ryuuzaki. This was one of the few times.

"It is so good to be home ne Anata?"

"Hn."

Agreed her stoic like husband as he continued to read a newspaper, after being married to Risa Ryuuzaki, one learns to multitask at whatever they were doing. Honing their listening skills at the same time, because she always double checks if you were listening.

"I bet Sakuno is walking home right now being escorted by the reliable that Tezuka boy! 3"

At this, her husband looked up at her as if looking at her deeply for once. Risa Ryuuzaki knows that although her husband Akira Ryuuzaki was very quiet and stoic, he is very interested in his daughter's welfare. Especially when it comes to whom his daughter should be dating.

"It will be Echizen."

Risa scoffed at her husband and threw him an 'are-you-serious' look. Akira satisfied that he made his point returned to reading his newspaper. Inside of him, he liked Echizen better because of several reasons. He had checked out everyone Sakuno met and Echizen was the only boy he had a short conversation with. He never really managed to talk to that Tezuka boy but he didn't want Tezuka to be Sakuno's choice.

"Tezuka is a very matured boy and I am sure he looks after her all the time."

Akira who wasn't reading his newspaper anymore placed it down and said in a firm tone.

"Then he can be Sakuno's brother."

"Outrageous! He is perfect for our little Sakuno-chan!"

"No, Echizen is better."

"Why? Tezuka has everything Echizen has and more!"

"Hmph, we don't know that."

Risa glared daggers at her husband and relayed her feelings straight out.

"Oh we do alright… who was the one who advised we should hire a special detective to check out all the eligible bachelors around Sakuno? Darling we know it all! We know down til the very toe of their existence! Also, Sakuno is in high school now and only recently has all the information been compiled!"

"So?"

Challenged Akira as he eyed her with an equally fierce tone, they were very loving but there was always one topic that made them attack each other and can never agree. Echizen or Tezuka… That was it. Buisness? They have proper heads on their shoulders for that, it is just love matters.

"So? So I think Tezuka is very well suited for her! I am a TezSaku fan! Don't expect me to revert."

"I don't care, RyoSaku will win."

It was just at this moment that Sakuno had stepped in through the door, she meekly announced her arrival but it wasn't loud enough to compete with the two feisty parents.

"Here she is right now! Sakuno darling! Who helped you when you tripped today?"

Sakuno blushed at the note that her parents were again arguing about boys for her. She was very much obliged to help her parents settle this argument though…

"Eto… I think when I first tripped Tezuka sempai caught me…"

"SEE ANATA?"

"And then the next time I tripped I was pretty sure Eiji sempai caught me, and the final time for today… Momoshiro threw Ryoma to cushion my fall."

Akira didn't know if he should consider that a point or not, but to see the smug look on his wife's face was enough to count that as one. Or he could twist it a little.

"Did Echizen complain?"

Sakuno placed a finger on her chin thinking before she replied in a slightly more abashed behaviour than usual.

"Well… He did say I am a klutz… and that I should cut my braids."

Ok, He didn't know what to consider that as. But he knew young Echizen very well, and that behaviour was just so she wouldn't misunderstand and at the same time dispatch the awkwardness around them. He did that plenty of times to his wife.

"Honey, what does Tezuka say every time you fall?"

"Ano… he says I should be careful and not let my guard down."

His wife once more looked triumphantly at her husband, men are gentlemen will climb top rank.

"Echizen saved you on various occasions?"

"Hai!"

Answered Sakuno in a very happy tone, that made Risa frown as she watched a small curve on her husband's face appeared. Oh Risa wouldn't give up even if the world gave up on her TezSaku pair.

"I am sure Tezuka saved you on various occasions too right?"

Sakuno at this blushed once more, she looked like she was trying to say something, but her father was quick to see what was happening jumped in to swerve this.

"Echizen is handsome is he?"

Sakuno didn't hesitate to answer when her father said so.

"Hai."

"WAIT! Sakuno hasn't answered to my question yet!"

"It doesn't matter."

Risa flared up as she looked at her husband in a very angry way that made Sakuno walk a few steps backward.

"Who says it isn't important? My Sakuno isn't marrying some snobby Ryoma Echizen."

"She isn't your daughter only. Tezuka is a no go."

"Fine! Sakuno! Who walked you home today?"

"Ano… Tezuka did. Because we live nearby each other, baa-san couldn't walk me today."

Risa stared down at her husband waiting for some excuse telling her Tezuka choice isn't good. Not that she really didn't like Echizen, but for some reason the moment she saw the picture where Tezuka was teaching Sakuno tennis it snapped in her mind that he was the one… Call it motherly instinct but she wouldn't back down.

"Hmph… But Sakuno, whom do you love?"

"HONESTLY! Doesn't anyone ask ME?"

The three Ryuuzaki's turned around to see Sumire Ryuuzaki glaring daggers at the two childish parents. Sometimes she wondered if Risa's eccentricity infected her son, or perhaps the birth of Sakuno drove him down that road?

Risa smiled at her mother-in-law, she loved Sumire but she hoped that by giving a chance to her, she would side Tezuka too! She knew Tezuka was Sumire's most trusted student, perhaps this was it!

"Well what do you think Sumire?"

Sumire pleased that she had their attention, she grinned gleefully as she said the very decision to one of the two cleaning the vote 2 to 1 regardless of whom those scores are really read.

"I am probably going to go for Kaidoh and Sakuno."

Her parents jaw fell down on the ground as they stared at the woman they believed would have ended this argument.

"You have to be kidding me?"

Sumire didn't back out as she said in a very confident tone

"Well he is a very nice child!"

"What about Tezuka?"

"Or Ryoma?"

Sumire 'humphed' as she replied

"Too typical! I mean true Tezuka would be a great choice BUT! Ryoma isn't lacking, so shouldn't we settle for second best?"

Risa crossed her hands over her chest and said

"Kaidoh is the second best? I would have thought Eiji had a better choice as second!"

"He is gluttonous. I don't think it would be ideal…"

"Sorry mother, I agree with Risa there… I mean Eiji must be better than Kaidoh…"

"Then why not Fuji?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!"

Roared both Risa and Akira, no way they were going to give their daughter to a sadistic playboy. That was out of the question entirely!

Sakuno had already shut the door on this silly argument, she internally decided on someone already… she knew her choice would upset them but she couldn't help it. Her new cell phone rang, Sakuno flipped it open and read the caller id. A small smile played across her lips as she answered…

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

Answered a male voice. Sakuno smiled even wider as she heard the voice and went to try and shut out the voices downstairs. She sighed as she did so causing the male on the other end to ask…

"What's wrong Sakuno?"

"My parents and grandmother are arguing on whom I should be dating…"

Replied Sakuno as she leaned against the wall of her room and looked out the window absentmindedly. The male voice didn't laugh, all he said was

"So they don't know yet… about us…"

Sakuno closed her eyes and slid down the wall as she whispered a soft word

"yes…"

The male voice didn't reply as he waited for her to continue.

"I mean, one of my parents are going to be so upset… I mean one favours us but the other favours another pair."

"Need me to help?"

Sakuno shook her head and realized he couldn't see that. She replied in a very cheery tone.

"Don't worry, I can handle my parents."

"…And Ryuuzaki sensei?"

Sakuno laughed slightly at that comment, before she opened her eyes and walked to her dressing table, she fiddled with a pen that lay on the table idly.

"I think she wouldn't mind…"

"Right. So I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Hai! Goodbye."

"Bye…"

Once the communication stopped she picked up her diary that was beside the pen and hugged it tightly. She will definitely explain it to them, and they will understand. She took a deep breath and opened the door to walk downstairs with each step she braced herself to tell her parents.

End…..

Or so you think! Next chapter coming in one week, I just want to see if you guys already know who it is or you want me to continue.


	2. Who was the man on the phone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But… if Sakuno is for sale, I would gladly buy her. ^_^

Sakuno and WHO: Sakuno's Answer

The loud angry voices of the Ryuuzaki household had finally cooled down, and dinner was ready to be served. Sakuno breathed in once more as she left her room with her book in her hands. She needed to stop the war between her family now, and if she had known any better… some of them would really hate this decision.

"Ah, Sakuno darling! Dinner."

Her mother Risa Ryuuzaki was happy once more, she even allowed her husband Akira Ryuuzaki put a hand on her waist. He smiled at his daughter as the trio all entered the dining room together. No one knew that today Sakuno decided that she is going to break this all-time argument.

After having a very slow and enjoyable dinner together, which only consisted of homework, how the tennis team was working out and about her parent's job. Because all of them wanted a peaceful dinner so they wisely avoided the one question that was enough to make all three adults argue like children. Sakuno cleared her throat in a meek way but always managing to capture her family's attention.

"… I know I shouldn't bring THE QUESTION out during or after dinner…"

Everyone lifted their eyebrows in surprise, yes that was the secret rule but to see the very subject of the matter bringing the topic out was a different matter. Sakuno feeling slightly stronger than before continued.

"But… I wanted to clear this misunderstanding once and for all… I… I mean… I know two amongst the three wouldn't like this one bit… but…"

The parents held their breath each praying for their own belief. Knowing one of them is right and the other two were wrong.

"… I… I really love him. And I hope you would understand…"

Sakuno too in a deep breath as she looked determinedly at everyone and said in a calm voice.

"I am currently dating…"

Everyone did in fact hold their breath and waited for the name of this boy.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Sumire and Risa jumped out of their seats at the same time, but the father smirked at the two women. That should teach them to obey a man's intuition. He was pretty sure he is the one of the rare lucky men whose intuition was better than their wives or girlfriends or in general, the female population.

He sat there and watched his wife and grandmother looked slightly aghast but Sumire was easier to calm than Risa who was still flying with shock and surprise. She glared at her husband as if he forced Sakuno into this. She refused to accept it, that stubborn arrogant fool? The one who told her daughter to cut her braids and solve her clumsy behaviour? THAT BOY?

"I know… I know you all would be wondering why…"

"I wouldn't."

Smirked the father, but the mother on the other hand was in fact very angry and curious.

"SHUT UP! Darling you tell me, why did you choose him?"

Sakuno looked into the eyes of her mother, there inside of her eyes was incomprehension as to why she would choose Ryoma… She only smiled gently at her mother as she walked towards the sofa indicating that she should do the same. Sumire who was equally curious followed along too.

The father although he was right did a small effort to clean up before joining them under false pretences that he was going to read his newspaper in the living room.

"I knew you would ask me why… mother, so I brought down my diary to share with you why I choose him."

Risa stared at the diary as if it was the product of her father's before she allowed her shoulders to droop. Sumire leaned in close to Sakuno and reading over Sakuno's shoulder. Her mother refused to look at the book as she looked away from Sakuno, only to listen to Sakuno as she read her diary out loud.

"Dear Diary, today I was bullied by two older seniors about my braids. They were very awful people as they yank my braids hard. Thankfully, Ryoma-kun was nearby and took matters into his own hands…"

_"long braids~ long braids~~"_

Sakuno was on a verge of tears as she tried to pull her braids out of their hands only to wince each time they tighten their hold on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Why look whose here? Prince Charming is here ne braid monster?"

One of the boys sneered. Ryoma didn't reply as he pushed the two boys away from Sakuno and stood in between them both, his eyes glaring at them. The taller boy looked slightly ruffled but his companion screamed in dislike.

"Hey Echizen what's the big deal? You agreed she has ugly long braids that needed to be cut didn't you?"

Ryoma snorted as he looked into the eyes of the bullies with deep distaste.

"I told her to cut them. I never said I didn't like them."

Ryoma didn't bother to interact any longer as he took Sakuno's hand and walked away only to hear a small cry of pain. It seems that the boys yanked one of her braids and used it like a rope. In the other boy's hand held a small knife. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, since you think so too, I should just slice them right off…"

Ryoma immediately let her go and took out his racquet from his bag and a tennis ball from his pocket and aimed at the knife first and then aimed another two on each of their faces. The boys screamed in pain as they fall backwards.

"If you touch her again…"

Ryoma hissed dangerously as he reached to pick up each and every tennis ball he used.

"I won't guarantee you will walk straight."

The boys cowered at his deadly glare and decided to run away. Once that happened, Ryoma helped pick her up from the ground and dusted her lightly. Sakuno was slightly shaken and tears were spilling from her large brown eyes.

Ryoma sighed as he took her to a nearby place and bought her a ponta drink. He sat right beside her and started sipping his own watching her carefully. After a few moments of silence, Sakuno whispered.

"Th… thank you Ryoma-kun, for… for saving me. I should have listened to you… I… I should have cut my braids sooner."

At the thought of him saying that made Sakuno remember all the times he did say so, and her regret that she didn't take him seriously. She noticed Ryoma simply taking another sip of his ponta, she sighed sadly as she looked at her can of Ponta.

"No,"

Sakuno was surprised by his answer, and how abruptly he answered her. She suddenly turned towards him as she looked questioning at him.

"Huh…"

"Like I said to the boys, when I say cut them… I didn't mean it is because I dislike them."

Sakuno tilted her head slightly as if she couldn't understand what he meant. He looked at her with the most sincerity one can see in another's eyes.

"It's a gesture."

Sakuno's eyes widen at the explanation given to her. She finally understood what Ryoma was meant. Whenever she sees him, instead of saying just 'hi, how are you' he says 'your braids are too long, you should cut them.' because that is who Ryoma really is. Because she was the first person he had chosen to interact with outside of his tennis circle, and this is the way he decided to greet her.

Sakuno turned slightly pink before she smiled happily at him saying.

"I see..."

Ryoma pulled his cap lower as he took his tennis things and said in the usual kind of tone.

"Mada mada dane Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

If it was said by someone else, she would have not been able to see what they mean. But with Ryoma it was simple. You still have a lot to learn about me and that it was an encouragement from him to her. He left leaving Sakuno smiling and waving at him. She felt like she had forgotten something… then that was when she realized. Ryoma had tennis practice and he had just spent half of it with her, just sitting in silence.

He had chosen her over tennis for the first time…

After reading to her mother, Sakuno looked up in hope that perhaps from that part of her diary she could understand the reasons why Sakuno had chosen him over Tezuka and over any boy she has been around.

No boy apart from Ryoma ever makes her figure things out herself as they were all too nice to let her take critics. Ryoma on the other hand, truly wanted her to learn things herself and will always be honest to her to help her grow.

Her father Akira Ryuuzaki eyed both his wife and his daughter as Sakuno looked at her mother hoping her mother would understand. Sakuno had noticed that her mother chose not to respond to her, so she pleaded her father to help with her eyes, and at which he obliged to. Sumire, seeing this had suggested they go upstairs, saying she needed help in finding her missing glasses.

Sakuno was more than happy to help but more so was to give her mother and father some space.

"Risa…"

Akira placed his newspapers down and walked towards her settling down beside her. His wife never shifted but sat there, with her eyes like they weren't alive or merely somewhere else.

"Do you want to know what did Echizen and I talked about?"

She didn't respond but slowly turned her head towards her husband to show that she was listening closely. Akira placed an arm gently around her shoulder to pull her into his arms and held her there when he spoke.

"I asked him why did he tell my beloved daughter to cut her braids and why did he call her wobbly hips and many more."

Risa didn't move, but Akira took it as a sign to continue.

"He said…"

_"Mr Ryuuzaki, do you tell your wife to wear a longer skirt because you think the one she is wearing is too short?"_

Akira raised an eyebrow, he knew on more than one occasion he had reminded his wife to do so. After that, he inconspicuously tries and hides the rest of her revealing clothes away. Sometimes Risa gets very mad at his antiques.

"Yes I do."

Ryoma looked at the man with the same arrogance as he always had and replied.

"I am merely doing the same thing."

Akira knew, this was a man he could come to like very much.

DING DONG

Risa rose from her husband as she replied in a more calm tone she had ever used and said.

"I will get it."

She opened the door to reveal the same boy who had been the subject of debate and discussion. Ryoma Echizen, the arrogant prince of tennis was standing outside their house.

"Good evening Mrs Ryuuzaki."

Risa looked down at him in a cold manner, as she addressed him in a clipped tone.

"Good evening to you too, Echizen. Why are you here?"

Ryoma shoved his hands into his pockets only after adjusting his cap lower and muttered in a calm tone.

"I am here to convince you to allow me and Sakuno to date."

Risa gave him a full body assessment, Ryoma stood there waiting for any harsh screams, Sakuno told him would come if he did anything rash.

"I have one question for you Echizen Ryoma. And this will decide everything."

Ryoma looked up with the same confidence he has for every tennis match. He looked straight into Risa's eyes and nodded. He waited for the million dollar question in silence.

"Are you going to hide Sakuno's sexy outfits every time I buy her one?"

At this, Akira and Ryoma both looked at Risa with their mouth hanging a little… Risa stood there in all of her glory and smirked. RISA WAS TEASING RYOMA, but Ryoma did recover in fact he replied in a very confident yet stern tone.

"I would. I will only allow her to wear it when we're alone. Also, Mrs Ryuuzaki, I'd appreciate it if you do that less often. Because I will the one to buy her such things."

"Not bad, Ryoma Echizen. Don't think this is over, next time when you propose I will ask you another question."

Ryoma smirked in his own special way and replied in a very suggestive tone.

"You should ask it now then…"

The whole household could hear the peals of laughter that erupted from downstairs and no one ever questioned that, because that is what you get for marrying Akira Ryuuzaki and Risa Ryuuzaki.

End.

Ok, if you are disappointed you can kill me… I may not be an entire RyoSaku fan but I enjoyed writing this fic. If it was bad, I apologise. If you liked it, yes please do review. Review is food for a writers soul!


End file.
